In recent years, many medical clinical trials have proved that rehabilitation courses or sports that train core muscle groups and balance ability can help in relieving chronic pain (e.g. chronic lower back pain, shoulder and neck pain, muscle fiber pain, and osteoarthritis) and help to delay the course of Parkinson's disease, thereby reducing the risk of falling and improving quality of life. Except for courses prepared by medical professionals with clinical training, these kinds of rehabilitation courses or sports generally include yoga, Pilates, Tai Chi, and the like. Thus, the sports that train core muscle groups and balance ability will be referred to as standard courses in medical rehabilitation. In addition, the visibility and acceptance of the sports used in training core muscle groups and balance ability will also be promoted.
However, current sports assistive devices (e.g. somatosensory camera and G-Sensor inertial sensor) cannot accurately detect changes in the human body's center of gravity. Accordingly, the sports used for training core muscle groups and balance ability usually need professionals to be present to provide guidance.